inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123
---- Soul Users It is because I just saw the raw of the episode, Kuroiwa mention that the eleven players have the soul, also Tenma state that they have the power inside of them too (obviously this includes both Shindou and Tsurugi but maybe I be wrong?) Garchopex (talk) 12:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) inazuma eleven go raime hello gouenji shuuya123, i have a problem, i do not know to open the chests of silver, you know?? Hissatsu All right, I'll let this slide. Are you going to keep Namiba Mibu and Gazerma Woorg's hissatsus? Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Actually, you don't have to. I just watched the preview 2 over and over, and I'm sure that it was Namibu Mibu and Gazerma Woorg using those hissatsus in the preview Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't really think of you that way, really. I just have these outbursts sometimes. I'm kind of the type that doesn't back down that easily. I'm also currently in a problem that I don't really have any friends on this wiki (I'm currently more like an associate with other users? Something like that) Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gouenji Taisei I bet that you most likely got that off of a Spanish website, or from Garchopex. I've already proved that wrong, on this talk page: Talk:Blue Lightnings. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:11, September 21, 2013 (UTC) My opinion? These are actual proof: I found those on a Japanese website, those were the only things that I could actually back with proof (As for Killard's name Elzes, it is mentioned that it is in the movie). If I can't find any mention of that stuff in Japanese, then it's just speculation. Also, why would a Spanish guy have the beta of the game? Normally, Japanese people would have it. And if Japanese people did have it, it would be all over the internet by now. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hanasaki Ran It's false. If you look at this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGLX4-ZALOo, which tells you about the various stuff included, 4:24-4:28 shows you a picture of Sasuke covered by the Japanese kanji for secret Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: HQ Picture Sure! I downloaded season 3's episodes from Ryuu Rogue's torrent site, so basically that's where I got it. マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 17:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! n_n マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 17:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Gou sorry I didn't respond to your chat... I wasn't paying attention >.< ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Wild Dunk' 'Rising Slash' ' ' ' 03.36/09.20.2013 Re: Welcome back I'll try to be active as i was some months ago. These first days will be somewhat complicated, but it's a return indeed. (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 19:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Ban You're welcome~ I just woke up so yeah-- XD I have also deleted the pic~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! You too?~ XD (It is indeed-- and that in the weekend--) Ah okay~ Good to know that~ ^_^ You have IE3 Eng vers. right?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yup ;o; Whoa XD Ah okay XD Where are you now?~ I guess you can help the wiki by adding the dub names XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Have fun with it~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ;D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) please gouenji let me join the match another time when i'm twelve please please please it was taht mo\uch of fun i learned to know new people who likes inazuma eleven just like me it was never like that before please gouenji please serious i can't join the chat for like 2000 years why did you block me i didnt do anything and im not sydney bell she is my friend from old school Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 20:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) and i already expained to lord about that Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 21:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban Evading Gouenji Emma is ban evading again with User:Ichino1 and also User:Kariyamasaki13 since she is also emma and is accusing me of doing something i didnt do. Can you please ban both accounts. Thanks Kariya ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit: It is solved by me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Um.. could you please un ban me? Eraluna11 (talk) 04:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC)Eraluna11Eraluna11 (talk) 04:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) WHATS GOOD NIGGAAAAAAAAAAAA SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 03:26, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Ibuki Soul Here: http://riccardodirigo.tumblr.com/post/63646373538 The animal it looks like a mammoth to me but I don´t know if that is true. Garchopex (talk) 13:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) hey there kariya gone somewhere i think she might be busy doing work or doing something she said she be back later Kazemaru123 (talk) 04:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) nevermind Nevemind she was gliched but you can come on now shes back Kazemaru123 (talk) 04:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey gou whats up i was asleep when u wanted to talk to me since i wasnt feeling well so whats up ^ ^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Ban this User Hi there can you Ban this user http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Poop_ass heres proof Thank you Kazemaru123 (talk) 06:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Gouenji that guy is back that poop guy under another name ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 06:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ban plz Also here is him swearing fu** over and ever again ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 06:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ban Evading hes ban evading please ban him thanks Kazemaru123 (talk) 06:57, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Gouenji he is back and said f**k you q.q ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 07:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Again Again Kazemaru123 (talk) 07:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Blocked the last user. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 07:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Guess Who's Back He's black and fucking spectacular! TAKE A GUESS :D SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 22:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ban evading again Please ban him http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Anus1 Kazemaru123 (talk) 03:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) What did i do i was only here to contact kariya no need to ban me Shannon15 (talk) 20:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Btw see you tomorrow on chat Shannon15 (talk) 20:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) sorry i mean weds Shannon15 (talk) 20:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) i did wanted to talk she wasnt even on skype Shannon15 (talk) 20:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) emma was my account but i changeing it Shannon15 (talk) 21:03, October 27, 2013 (UTC) btw emma is not my account anymore Shannon15 (talk) 21:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Ban plz~! Hey Gouenji just want to let you know can you plz ban User:Stanley1 since he was cursing and swearing on chat! Thanks Kariya ^^ ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 04:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi there gou can you ban stanley1 hes keeps saying swear words to us and spamming too Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 04:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Kyo Gou. did the chat stop working? And if it did why? Kyouske12 (talk) 17:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Kariya been rude to me Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 00:08, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ban plz Hey Gou can you please ban User:George king cause he swore and said F**k u fat B**ch. ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 01:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Kariya told me to make a new account Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) and you have no right to ban me for nothing Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC) geez whats matter with you kariya told me to come on geez mon Gouenji2288 (talk) 07:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) and im not lieing either Gouenji2288 (talk) 07:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) show some of respect geez Gouenji2288 (talk) 07:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) you need to show some repect to the younger ones inmagine of me banning you how would you like if i did the same that you do to me Gouenji2288 (talk) 07:56, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat Gouenji why did you say to me in chat to get out? Drago9 (talk) 20:12, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Drago9 I'm 10 years old Drago9 (talk) 19:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Counter Shoots Hey Gou ! First, look there: http://www.inazuma.jp/gogalaxy/about/about05.html To be honest, I'm not really sure what a Counter Shoot exactly is. It has a different name so it's probably not the same as Block Shoot. Here's what I think of Counter Shoot : while someone is shooting the ball, Tetsukado (for example) uses Dead Straight (only counter shoot known so far) to block the shoot immediately. At least that's what I think... I think you should ask Angelo Cabrini though... he probably knows better than me ^^' Torch92 (talk) 17:23, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I noticed your message, and I'll explain. Counter Shoots are almost the same as Shoot Blocks, except if the power of your hissatsu goes above your opponent's shoot hissatsu, then it becomes a shoot from where you used your Counter Shoot hissatsu. So, Counter Shoots can only be used against other shoot hissatsu, and, unlike Shoot Blocks, it shoots the ball back, not just stopping it I hope that helps, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 05:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Active? It's been quite a while since somebody has left a message on my talk page haha...Thank you! :D Even though I am not editing now-a-days, I do check the wiki once or twice a day. Real life things are keeping me so much busier than before, heh. Maybe I will start editing again from the next year, if possible :D 01:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Galaxy Sadly, I don't have the Galaxy game (but I preordered it!). I'm just adding info I find from screenshots of the game that I find throughout the net. マジョレール ☆デーモンカット☆ 20:58, December 5, 2013 (UTC) That's alright. And yeah, I really want mine to arrive quickly n_n! マジョレール ☆デーモンカット☆ 21:12, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Yo! Where are you getting those good quality hissatsu images? Garchopex (talk) 18:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Ban Plz Hi gou can you ban this User http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kariyamasaki12_Idiot_Stupid1 because hes put rude stuff on its name Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 08:29, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Soulful Thinking So, got a question. I got Supernova and my bro got Big Bang. But... we want all the souls. Haven't beaten it yet, and I get the terrible feeling that you need QR codes to get most of the souls. If that's true, where are said codes? Also, I downloaded Ginrou and Hakutowashi. Where do i get the stuff that I downloaded off of the internet? So confusion. Thanks. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 23:59, December 26, 2013 (UTC) What is a red card? Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:46, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Gomen Sorry 'bout lying about my age. I'll be back in four months (when my birthday is, probably) so can you un-ban then. I couldn't handle the guilt. Ciao. Kirbarimo • Sunshine Force • ' ' • ' ' • 16:21, 01.3.2014 Image Could you reupload your image of Yuuma by updating my existing image? It helps in reducing image spam Thanks, Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 08:45, July 27, 2016 (UTC)